The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for weaving and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for weaving edge patterns in a narrow elastic fabric.
In the field of narrow woven fabrics, it has been frequently desirable to produce a fabric having an alternating color design along its edge. In order to produce such a fabric, it has been necessary to die yarns with alternating colors along fixed lengths of the yarn. These yarns were then utilized as the filling thread along the edge of a fabric. While this process was successful in producing the desired patterns, the process was extremely costly.
It is also known that a fabric may be woven by drawing a single catch thread across the warp with a shuttle thread. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 671,820. It is further known that various patterns may be woven into the interior portions of a fabric. Such a technique is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,139. However, to date, no one has been able to weave an alternating color pattern into the edge of a fabric.